


just homo things

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, like actual porn lol, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The video loaded up and the man’s face came into view. It was fucking Eddie, Eddie from accounting.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	just homo things

Richie was going to go insane. Somehow one little click of curiosity had ruined him and his dick forever. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. All hours of everyday it played on a loop in his mind. Eddie Kaspbrak, mewling as he thrust into himself with a dildo so large it should be illegal. Sweet, innocent, short shorts wearing Eddie from accounting. Richie had no idea what he was going to do.

It started out as a simple wednesday. Bill was at his god awful, three hour long, novel analysis lecture and Richie had the dorm to himself. Richie whipped out his laptop and typed in his favorite search. “Pornhub Gay.” He was a simple man with simple needs goddamnit. He was about two pages deep into the recommended video page when he spotted it. A video named “just homo things.” The thumbnail had caught his eye, a smooth legged man wearing rainbow knee high socks with a large dildo on display. It didn’t take any more convincing than that. He clicked on the video and boy, he would do anything to take that back. The video loaded up and the man’s face came into view. It was fucking Eddie. Eddie from accounting. Richie could hardly believe his eyes. That kid dressed like a catholic, middle schooler who liked booty shorts, yet here he was practically naked in front of Richie’s eyes. Richie instantly became glued to the screen. He stared as Eddie lubed up the dildo and smiled to the camera. Richie’s eyes were drinking in the scene and his brain was trying to process what he had just happened across. He was hard as a rock before Eddie even started fucking himself. He watched intently as Eddie lay back and aim the thing against his entrance. “Oh god” Richie thought to himself. “Am I really going to watch this? How will I ever face Eddie again? This feels wrong.” His anxious thoughts persisted but his hand insisted on staying right where it was. 

Eddie keened as he pressed upwards into himself. His eyes fluttering shut as he continually thrusted in and out of his ass. Richie could barely contain himself, his hand frantically stroking his dick. He had never seen anything quite like this. Eddie’s body was gorgeous. His lean legs thrashing around in pleasure, his impossibly perky ass rippling with every thrust, and his sharp face scrunched up in pleasure. Eddie’s arm fell across his face covering his eyes as he kept pushing in and out. Richie nearly choked as Eddie flopped onto his stomach and started fucking himself from behind. Eddie moans were muffled into his pillows. How Richie wished it could have been him there making Eddie make those sounds. Eddie mewled and grinded back into the dildo. Then his pace changed as he rocked his hips forward and backward against it at an agonizingly slow pace. He teased himself like this for a few minutes before he turned back around, probably for better reach. Eddie’s hips rolling around to match his thrusts. His legs folding in and out like he couldn’t contain his squirming. The sounds he was making were the stuff of the heavens, Richie thought. Eddie started stroking himself in time with his pushes. Eddie groaned and his hips stuttered at a particularly deep thrust and then he was coming, and Richie was right there with him. Spilling into his hand with a force he hadn’t felt in a while. “Fuck” Richie said aloud.

Richie sat down in his freshman accounting class. It was in a large lecture hall but even with many other students around him, Richie only had his eyes on one. Eddie Kaspbrak the guy he watched fuck himself on the internet… multiple times. Maybe multiple times a day. Richie was ruined. No other videos did it for him anymore. He had tried but he came back to it everytime. Even worse, he couldn’t find any other videos by Eddie. He just kept getting off to that same video again and again. He was beginning to feel like a creep, but he couldn’t help it. What was a man supposed to do when he watches the hottest thing he’s ever seen? He wonders why Eddie even made the video in the first place. His thoughts are interrupted when his professor walks in and begins the lecture.

Richie quickly zones out again and begins thinking of the video. Eddie small, needy breaths, the way he looked as he came… “Tozier with Kaspbrak” says the Professor. Richie is startled out of his thoughts by his name being called out.

“Huh?” Richie questions. The class murmurs a laugh in response to his obliviousness.

“You and Kaspbrak are partners. For the presentation, the one I've been talking about for the past fifteen minutes.” His professor bites at him.

“Oh” is all Richie can manage to say. Eddie stares at him and then turns down to his laptop. Class ends about thirty minutes after that and Richie is ready to fly out of the room before Eddie can catch him. He just knows Eddie will see him and know exactly what he had done.

“Hey Tozier!” Eddie calls at him. Richie grimaces and turns around.

“Hey what’s up” Richie’s cheeks burn like fire. “Oh you know, our accounting project maybe.”

“Right” Richie tries to spit out more words but fails. Normally he can’t ever shut up but now he was at a loss.

“Well my only free night is tomorrow so I'll see you at my dorm around 5 if that's good by you?”

“Yes! uh 5 sounds great, I will, uhm, see you then.” Eddie gave him a quizzical look, seemingly puzzled by his flusteredness.

“Yeah Tozier I will see you then.”

“Fucking shit” Richie whispered to himself as readjusted his bag and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> and yes this was inspired by a real video with the same title and no i’m not sorry. Also this be my first fan fiction so don’t come for me.


End file.
